New Beginnings
by BeefJerkyParadox23
Summary: This is the story of a youth in search of his own path in life, travelling in the footsteps of his father as he finds his own place in this world. But before he can find his path, he must overcome a darkness from his family's past.


AN: hey my name is zach and this is my first ff :) plz leve a review i would appreciate it thnx! subscribe and read for more :))

Once upon a time there was a boy named Octagon. His parents named him Octagon because he had a big birthmark shaped like an octagon in his chest. His best friend in the whole wide world was a latios that he had met fourty-seven months ago in the Sinnoh region. Over there he had rescued the latios from an evil group practicing antidisestablishmentarianism.

The latios had been injured by the group and had to wear an eyepatch. the latios could speak english through telepathy but it like to talk in pirate speak to match his eyepatch. both of Octagon's parents had been killd while they were fishing for slugma in a volcano. He was sad because he had no parents but he wanted to be the best trainer ever because why not.

Octagon was a very attractive 12 year old boy. Most people thought he was at least fourteen when they met him. His hair looked like golden straw spun by rumpleskiltstin. He kept it in a messy style that was messy yet still super attractive. he had almond-shaped eyes that were deep and oddly attractive, and also changed color accoring to his emotions unless he didn't want to and then they would be rainbow colored. He wore an aquamarine shirt with a sapphire colored rock band that he had started back when he was eight logo. the band was called dead parents. the bands most famous song is called 'i am sad because my parents died. Over his shirt he wore a dark green hoodie with a pokemon logo on it that his dad had given him for his birthday before they died. he always wore it because it reminded it hof him.

On his legs he wore cargo pants with pockets that held an infinite amound of stuff. It was the cool kind of pant with the zip-off legs and all his friends were jealous of him. he wore yellow crocs with red socks because fuck fashion i do what i want you prepes so one day Octagon heard about a leage competition but you could join it if you were eighteen. Even though he wasnt yet of the age at which he could do the league they made an excaption for him because the leage looked at his profile and was sympathy for him because they felt for sorry for how he had dead parents. he went to the leage and battled and was in the finals against a one-on-five battle against all of the champions of the regions and he was winning but suddenly a myterious figure teleported into the middle of the field and held up a suspicious crimson blood red gem that was glowing threateningly. 'FEAR ME' said the mysterious person who was wearing a hoodie so you can't tell whether he is a boy or girl.

'I WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH THIS AWESOME POWERFUL GEM THAT MAKES ME IMMORTAL AND ALLSO GIVES ME TELEKINESIS!' 'Oh, no!" said Octagon, his beautiful golden hair fluttering in the breeze as he took a heroic stance towards the hooded mysterious figure, "I have to stop this evildoer or the world will end1" Octagon sent out his drifblim that had his band's logo on it. The drifblim had decided to be octagon's friend because octagon had been nice to him back when he had been a drifloon that had been bullied by other dfirloon. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T" said the mysterious person, who also sent out a pokemon named steelix. The steelix was humongus and shiny and made everyone in the stadium gasp with fear.

Who could save them from this fearsome beast? Octagon told his Drifblim to use flamethrower. "Drifblim, use flamethrower.!" The drifblim used flamethrower on the the steelix which roared in pain because fire is SUPEREFFECTIVE against steel types ilke Steelix. The steelix had been knocked out but the person who was mysterious and threatening was not yet finishde with him acts of terror. The person suddenly sent out all of his pokemon at once and Octagon did the same with all of his pokemon. The mysterious person with the gem sent out an umbreon, a gengar, a mightyenda and finally a darkrai. Octagon sent out his drifblim, a espion pikachu, charzizard, veanusaur, and blastoise and also his Latios.

He had more than six pokemon because the league made an exception for him beacuse of his dead parents. the mysterious person's darkrai put everyone in the stadium to sleep except the mysterious stranger and Octagon and also made it nighttime. The stars in the sky were twinkling in anticipation for the dramatic fight that was sure to occur momentarily.

The battle was hard and the pokemon all fought each other. Octagon was surprised by how the mysterious person was not losing because he was so awesome and had never lost to anyone before, but he was sure he could win because he believed in his pokemon. In the end, the last two pokemon standing were octagon's Latios and the mysterious person's Darkrai.

The latios used roar of time and the darkrai used shadow ball and they both knowcked each other out at the same time. In the sudden quiet that fell over the battlefield , octagon and the msyterious person that you can not tell whether is a girl or boy stared each other down. Octagon looked at the mysterious person and they also looked at Octagon. There was an audible hearing of a gasp from the people in the audience that were watching this stunning aromatic display of staring intensely at each other. Suddenly he threw down at smoke bobm that made it hard to see in the smoke that it made and when the smoke calmed and the people stopped coughing from the smoke the mysterious person was gone.

"oh, nooloooooo, he escaped!" said octagon, his deep red eyes because he was angry sparking in the sbeatuful sunlight with the crowd still asleep in the stands around him in the stadium. "I need to tsop him orthe world will be ended.!"

whisptered Octagon as the breeze ruffled his golden hair. Octagon resolved to stop the evildoer that crashed his league battle with the champions and decided to stop him and find out what he was planning. With that thought in his mind he left teh stadium to go find him.

END Of chapter one1


End file.
